


【礼尊】睡美人

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 伏西米精准吐槽, 但是这是上司自己讲出来的啊不怪我, 天天看上司和他对象秀恩爱伏西米自己的感情路还不顺畅真是太让人唏嘘了, 我知道了太多上司的秘密会不会被灭口啊在线等挺急的, 来听宗像室长讲睡美人的故事啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *几乎全是对话





	【礼尊】睡美人

“很久很久以前，大概是1988年……”  
“抱歉打断一下，室长，这才过去了几年啊怎么就是很久以前？”  
“伏见君，我知道你很会吐槽，而且你很会抓住重点，但是请听我讲完。”  
“是……请您继续……”  
“1988年的夏天，我记得是……8月13日，对，8月13日，一位王储诞生了。”  
“王储？室长，天皇家的吗？”  
“不，这是一个非常奇特的王国，它的名字是赤之王国。王国的王储诞生了，举国上下都欢欣鼓舞，毕竟王室有了继承人。这位继承人19岁登基。”  
“少年王呢。”  
“是的，少年王，不过年纪也不算小了。少年王接受着皇室教育可是却什么礼数都没有学会，蛮不讲理，是出了名的暴君。”  
“啊……该不会是暴君暴政紧接着百姓造反之类的故事吧。”  
“伏见君，请耐心听我说完。少年王在24的时候听到了神灵的声音，神灵告诉他他是错误的，天将降下惩罚。”  
“国王犯错百姓遭殃的寓言故事吗？”  
“伏见君……”  
“是……您请继续。”  
“在这之后24岁的年轻的国王在一个冬季遇刺。”  
“遇刺？他可是国王啊！护卫在哪里？”  
“遇刺后国王并没有当场死亡，而是陷入了沉睡中。国家失去了国王也变得繁荣不再，昔日的华丽城堡也覆盖起了恐怖的荆棘丛，王国的子民也不知道都流亡去了哪里。”  
“等等啊，这不科学，就算没有国王了，还有大臣和军队……”  
“这是个很特殊的王国，伏见君，这位年轻的王者就是这个国家本身，就算是再有了新的国王，那也已经不是曾经的赤之王国了。”  
“室长，您这是要跟我辩论哲学吗？”  
“我只是在跟你讲故事。年轻的王就困在曾经的城堡中，他困在自己的领地，那个领地里空无一人，那是他自己一个人的城堡。年轻的王陷入了长眠，知悉些许消息的人都称年轻的王为'睡美人'。”  
“室长，如果您想讲《睡美人》的故事不如让我去看《格林童话》，所以接下来是哪位英勇的王子斩断荆棘打倒镇守城堡的恶龙救出了这位年轻的王呢？”  
“伏见君，你真的很会抓重点，可是你的思考方向错误了。我说过了，年轻的王已经陷入了长眠。”  
“可是您不是说他并没有……只是没有当场死亡……吗？”  
“是的，所以很可惜，即使是睡美人，失去了生还的希望的话也只能零落成泥。”  
“唉……？”

纸门拉开，红发的男人看到他们禁不住问了一句：“宗像，你在讲什么？”  
“啊，周防，我在讲《睡美人》的故事。”宗像礼司推了推眼镜。  
“等等！室长！您不是说这不是《睡美人》……？”  
“伏见君，我从来没有否认啊。”宗像笑得有些狡黠，顺便看了眼周防尊。“周防，这家温泉感觉如何？”  
“还不错。”  
“室长，那么那位年轻的王……”伏见有些不甘心地继续询问。  
“年轻的王？”周防有些疑惑。  
宗像手指放在唇边做出个“噤声”的姿势：“毕竟王子永远不会放弃希望，哪怕一线生机，对吧？”  
伏见猿比古楞在原地看着两个人因为些小事一边拌嘴一边默契地往回走。

fin.


End file.
